


[合奏/狮心、Knights全员]请记得，转动指针的那个名字

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 时间点为王骑前，第一人称司视角。





	[合奏/狮心、Knights全员]请记得，转动指针的那个名字

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
第一次观赏Knights的演唱会，是在初中刚毕业的时候。  
当时的朱樱家被称为旧时代的权贵，在这座不断转动的巨大齿轮下，它就像寺庙上的黄金屋瓦随着前进的指标剥下华贵的外衣，在稀疏的雨里消耗殆尽。  
我不甘心，纵使身边的人、家仆们不曾对侍奉的少爷露出太多的情绪，他们依旧勤恳、甚至是努力，只为不让承载武士之名的朱樱，最终被时间巨轮埋没。  
所以我选择进入梦之咲，这座蕴育偶像，同时是梦想代表的梦幻城堡。  
恪守朱樱家的教诲，紧抱着这古老的一切不放手，虽让我感到喘不过气，却也同时喜欢着构筑我成长的家族。我名叫朱樱司，在梦之咲，我决定为朱樱家找到答案。  
因此，当在商业大厦的电子外墙上目赌那样震撼的演出时，我像是被人扼住喉咙地移不开目光-  
绿灯亮起，载着我的房车跟着车流正要启动，但我立刻大吼了一声停车，司机和身边的仆役用奇怪的眼神看着不该这样无礼大叫的少爷，但我只能置若罔闻，注视在屏幕上刺眼晃动的那几个人影。  
华丽的走位，王道的舞蹈，明明他们所展现的表演是那样的稀松平常，和家仆们为我就学准备所查的各种资料并无差异，给人一种「啊，这就是偶像。」的寻常，却让朱樱家的车突兀地停在了马路上。  
因为那些人不经意流露的笑容，我紧张，却又被心头莫名被勾起的骚动咽了口口水。孤傲地在随心所欲的动作中浮现笑意，彷佛就是在宣示着即使是这样样板的偶像表演，他们也有自信可以抓住任何一人的目光。  
而他们确实做到了，在「Knights」几个华丽的书写体随着谢幕投影出来时，人行道上好多女孩子出声尖叫，许多路人则重启刚刚忍不住驻足的脚步。我不发一语的坐回车上，沉默着让司机重新发动车子。  
Knights，金色饰带飞扬起来的那一瞬间，我记住了这个名字。  
我想，自己注定要在梦之咲加入这个没落的豪强。  
西洋的骑士，古典的武士，如果我朱樱司能完美的兼顾两者的话，一定就能证明朱樱家并非仅仅是被时代遗忘的旧物了吧。  
※  
Studio…?我反复咀嚼着得来的情报，虽然觉得有些匪夷所思，但在前往目的地的这段路程里也稍稍想明白了-Knights是梦之咲历史悠久的强豪，虽然以前并不叫这个名字，却是难得的每位成员的个人能力都十分出众的团体，其中的两位前辈也早在演艺界占有一席之地的样子，会以摄影棚作为根据地就模特儿资历这点来说也很合情合理……不，甚至可以说是非常专业。  
一想到待会儿就要踏足这几个月来梦寐以求的地方，我忍不住停下脚步就着一旁教室的窗户重新整理自己，第一印象是非常important的!我伸手拍了拍脸颊然后深吸口气让自己冷静下来，并小心地不让手里的入团同意书产生折痕-  
今天，必须让knights的队长签下它，我朱樱司，必定不会辱没这个名讳。  
-内心这样宣示着的时候，我还没有预料到这件目标和Knights空白的队长数据域是多么的诡异，仅仅是怀抱着雄心壮志才来到这里的，也难怪在看见漆黑一片的摄影棚时会像个傻瓜一样愣在原地了。  
“so weird……”下意识地低喃，我思索着在别人地盘外探头探脑并不是礼貌的行为，乌黑的玻璃窗映出我的倒影，这时我才发现那扇门并未上锁，仅仅虚掩着一条缝隙。  
“摄影棚里想必有许多贵重的器材吧?就这么草率的敞开着不大好……”我发誓自己是抱着公正的心态才拉开那扇门的，绝对没有因为好奇而趁虚而入的意思。  
那扇门随着我轻柔的动作发出细微的吱呀声，把头探进去的时候因为灰尘太多还得强忍着打喷嚏的冲动，黑暗中隐隐若现一些脚架和镜框等器材的轮廓，这时似乎有什么东西在缝隙间闪动了下，我下意识迈开一小步靠近，下一秒却狠狠地被门口地上一坨柔软的东西直接绊倒!  
“呜啊!”用手肘撑地时似乎摸到了毛茸茸的毛发，但因为和四周的漆黑融成一片什么也没能看清楚，接着我摔倒在地的身躯就被人擅自揽入怀里。  
在我因为肌肤相触而一阵颤栗的同时，摄影棚内的电灯被某个人啪哒一声打开了。  
“啊啦啦~终于找到开关啦~”随之响起的还有一种似女声又实非女声的愉悦语调，让我情急之下更加用力地挣扎，可恶，再不松手的话就用武道-  
“真是的，每次都觉得studio的电灯开关不设在门口好不方便啊!”那奇妙的声调自说自语地从器材深处逐渐传了过来: “要不是人家很了解小凛月总是在门口就会睡着，进来的时候说不定就踩到-诶?”  
因为对方发出惊叹的声音，我愣了一下，紧张地盯着不知道什么时候已经快步移动到我身前蹲下，那名金发少年瞬间放大的脸。  
看着那双画着别致眼线的紫瞳里盈满笑意，心里头不由得想着，一定是我瞪大眼睛的样子十分愚昧吧。后知后觉地认出对方是Knights的鸣上岚前辈之后，这种想法立刻转化为沮丧让我对着那女性化的美貌羞红了脸。  
“哎呀哎呀，这种程度就脸红了呢!真是可爱的孩子~”然而他却开心地笑出声来，扬着一口洁白的牙偏了偏头，盯着我的制服瞇起眼来: “红色的领带呢!是新入学的小学弟吗?”鸣上前辈随即趁人不备地捏了下我的脸颊，接着对着还抱着我躺在地上的另一人娇嗔道: “好了小凛月~别睡迷糊了啊真是的!快放开人家，可不能给后辈添麻烦啊~”  
咦?受到二度刺激的我赶紧在那人不情不愿放开手的同时跳起来，果然，还在木质地板上揉着双眼的人有一头犹如夜色的黑发，打着哈欠时张嘴露出尖利的虎牙。  
“哈啊……小~鸣早啊，那么吵嚷嚷的对皮肤可不好喔~”好整以暇地坐在原地，凛月前辈眨了眨那对鲜艳的血色眼睛，略为坏心眼地笑道，虽然是在调侃那位高佻的前辈，但透亮的目光却朝我递了过来: “升上二年级就老了一岁了唷，你说对吧?温暖的抱枕君~”  
始终插不上话的我微愣了下，因为从没有一个人对我这样说过话-轻佻、嘲弄、却又如此亲昵的态度。面对和印象中截然不同的Knights，我竟可耻的慌了手脚:  
“Deny!我、我才不是什么抱枕!”手中的通知书不可免地被紧握出凹痕: “我的名字是朱-”  
“超烦人的，可以不要虫子似地乱哄哄挤在门口吗?妨碍到我了啊!”  
我的名字被那特别不耐烦的声音给毫不留情地打断，下一秒便是一双长腿直接跨过地上的凛月前辈，在后者不悦的抱怨声中，脖颈上挂着单眼相机、Knights的最后一名成员走上前来-濑名前辈紧蹙着眉眼，不同于爱笑闹的另外两位成员，或许也是出于三年级的缘故，他的样貌尽管秀丽却带给人无限的压迫感，我被那双上佻的丹凤眼狠狠地瞪着，努力让自己不要再显得可欺-  
我知道，弱小的、只会一味逃避的人绝对不是个合格的骑士。  
然而濑名前辈上下打量一阵，原本要开口训话的他却在瞥见我手中的纸张后微微露出了惊吓的表情，我在那复杂的情绪中竟看出些微的敌意，接着，他很快地转头改而跟鸣上前辈互相拌嘴起来。  
“真是的……”鸣上前辈叹了口气，无奈地望着无视其他人的那个背影叫道: “要适可而止喔，泉，太过纠缠的男人肯定是会被讨厌的吧?”  
“别用那种说教的语气和我说话，娘娘腔，我可是全心全意的深爱着游君，”濑名前辈头也不回地走向放在冷光灯旁的矮桌坐下，一面口气激烈地回嘴，一面又带着和语气不符的情切打开了胸前的相机: “我会让游君明白哥哥的苦心，总有一天，他一定会感激涕零，再也不逃开我身边的。”  
那个人冷静地说着，黑色的相机把一双澄澈的蓝瞳蒙上一层黑影，那种不自然的氛围让我打了个冷颤。  
“……”站在一边的鸣上前辈不再回话却叹了口气，然后后知后觉地想起被晾在一边的我，于是像要转换心情一般，再度朝我露齿而笑: “真糟糕，一不小心就忘了可爱的后辈了呢，别傻站在门边快进来吧!”他热情地拉起我的手，硬是把我按在了同一张桌前，同时用惊人的力气单手把凛月前辈一起拉着脚踝拖了过来。  
当他从桌下拉出一盒日式点心放到桌上时，我真的无法想象自己确实面对着那个Knights，能在大屏幕前表演如此出色的团体，没办法弄清楚浮现心头的是失望还是其他更复杂的情绪，我诺诺地接过前辈递上前来的粗点心，对着那色彩鲜艳的金平糖咽口水，却始终不敢拆开包装。  
“那个，能请您不要这样盯着我吗?鸣上前辈。”我强迫自己静下心。  
“哎呀，竟然知道人家的名字呢，人家好高兴啊!因为能在开学第一个礼拜就看见这么可爱又青涩的孩子嘛!”鸣上前辈完全无视板着一张脸，有时又会露出诡异笑容的濑名前辈，还有继续在桌边打瞌睡的凛月前辈，托着下巴凑了过来: “对了!都忘记问你的名字了呢，不要害羞地跟姐姐说吧~”  
“好的，”我立刻正襟危坐，把塞满糖果的手放在膝上: “向各位Knights的前辈问好，我是一年B班的朱樱司……”  
除了面前的鸣上前辈外，另外两个人都没在听我说话，但我还是不畏艰难地挺起胸膛继续朗声说道: “我前来是想请求-”  
“朱樱和司吗?真是好听的名字呢，浪漫又华丽的感觉~”对方却微笑着打断了我的话，称赞后的下一秒不却明所以地轻眨了下睫毛刷得整齐的一对眼睛: “小司司是为什么来找Knights的哥哥们呢?”  
觉得他的问话多余的有些微妙，但我还是凛然地说出这几个月来，那个笃定的目标: “我希望能够加入Knights-”  
碰的一声，坐在角落的濑名前辈突然重重地把手中的单眼摔在桌上，我还来不及反应，鸣上前辈却抢先用脸上硬挤出来的笑容挡在面前: “那个啊，小司司还是头一个向Knights提出入团要求的新生呢!”他在我和不发一语的两人间疲于奔命地扬着嘴角: “还真是直率呢，虽然人家也不讨厌主动的男孩子就是了……”  
“谢谢前辈您的赞赏。”感觉到气氛的僵硬，我虽然疑惑仍秉持着基本的礼仪，将手里那张有些折痕的同意书在桌前仔细地摊开: “所以，希望Knights的队长可以帮我在这份檔上署名，同意我加......”  
这回，话都没有说完，我就知道自己真的说错话了，因为就连鸣上前辈，在听到那两个字的时候，笑容演变成尴尬僵在白皙的脸上，凛月前辈则把充满睡意的眼睛瞇成一条缝用怜悯的眼神盯着我，而濑名前辈-  
“回去。”  
他只对我说了这一句话。  
身为名门朱樱家的后裔，我从不以此而显得骄纵，反而背负着这样沉重的名号，每天每天叮嘱着自己必须努力，刻骨铭心地努力，不要让家门蒙羞。  
但是我，打从出生以来都不曾被这样无礼地吼过。  
然而我，也没有办法，甚至拿不出一点勇气去反驳那样的前辈。  
濑名前辈他，彷佛不是在对我说，也不是在对任何人说，他就像早已放弃挣扎似地，用着那样空洞的语言抗拒着别人。  
“回去!”见我只是惊恐地注视着自己，他又重复了一次，语气里有微愠的征兆。  
后来我才明白，喜欢唠叨的濑名前辈，只有在真正受伤，或是感到无力的时候，才会这样寡言地逃避一个人。  
※  
梦之咲有设备完善的运动场，虽然规模和本家的武道场相比仍略逊一筹，但容纳运动社团的学生们还是绰绰有余了。此时的我站在校舍边界，空旷处的强风刺得双眼干涩又疼，但我仍顽强地隔着一道铁丝网注视来回作着正反拍练习的网球部学生。  
用食指和拇指轻夹手中的入团通知书避免被风吹走，仍是那天最终变得皱巴巴的同一张纸，但我只剩下一天的时间了，如果今天还是没办法让濑名前辈在上头签字的话，无所属的我会被退学也说不定。  
“因为王不在了，所以Knights的代理队长实际上是泉喔。”前几天在食堂遇见的鸣上前辈对我说，一面把糖萝卜拨进我碗里。  
我盯着那堆成一座小山的家常料理实在很难专心，只能遏止试尝一口的冲动: “我是不是让濑名前辈生气了呢?”嗅着那股甜腻的香气，我把餐具小心地搁回盘子上。  
“嘛~就现在的泉来说与其是生气，倒不如说是在闹别扭吧?我们家的泉就跟爱炸毛的猫一样可爱呢~”  
无法理解鸣上前辈为什么能把那样的同伴归类为可爱，带着银耳扣，把头发染成金黄，有点像是不良的鸣上前辈带着温和的表情微笑着: “毕竟对泉，对Knights来说，我们失去最重要的道标了啊……”  
“现在的Knights，就跟手里举着最锋利的剑，却不知道战场在哪里似地……泉他啊，是感到寂寞了吧?”  
我的身体发颤了下，盘缘的叉子便掉到地上。但在我回过神来想捡起它之前，鸣上前辈已经把自己刻着粉嫩雕花的餐具递了过来，上头叉着糖汁快滴落的糖萝卜: “姊姊喂你吧?啊-”  
那略带遗憾的笑容，微微地令我发寒。  
想起这段画面让我看到那头蜷曲灰发的时候皱起了眉，濑名前辈应该是没有看到或是干脆地忽略了我，但他看起来和那天一样心情不佳，把球拍从袋子里抽出来时都夹带着风。我死盯着那双骨感的手把玩着鲜绿色的球，接着高高地抛起，然后重且带着戾气地顺着挥落的拍面漂亮地击飞出去。  
球直直地落在最后一条界内在线，反弹之后在我耳边的铁丝网上撞击出震耳的巨响，和他对打练习的姬宫家的小少爷被吓着后忍不住骂出声，但前辈置若罔闻地坏笑道，同时拿起了下一颗球。  
我发现这是他这阵子好不容易露出来的笑容，心情复杂地把指节扣进网内。  
“濑名又被甩了啊?”一旁的网球社社员在看台上嘻笑道。  
不知去向的王，总是逃着他的模特儿后辈，这些是我仅知的、构成现在的濑名前辈的一切，被拒绝、被抛弃的前辈，一定很难受的吧?  
因为现在的我，以及我身处的家族也不过是这样被这个世代所看待的啊。  
所以朱樱司，在那只脾气古怪的猫稍作休息的时候，仍不知进退的蹭过去-  
濑名前辈正走到场边喝水，脖颈上搭着被汗水浸湿的毛巾，即使如此他的动作依旧优雅地每个瞬间都十分上镜，我隔着绿色的铁丝网站到他的斜后方，明知对方打算无视自己，我还是把手中的同意书卷成纸筒，穿过洞口戳了戳他的肩膀。  
濑名前辈竟然没有大吼也没有嗤笑，他慢悠悠地把那瓶水喝干后拴紧瓶盖，反手抽过我的纸张，接着坐在看台上，在我的面前把那张表格折成一架纸飞机。  
在他玩弄我认真一晚上填妥的同意书时我一句话也没说，然而当他一丝不苟地折完纸飞机就要投出去的时候，我没忍住发出惊叫:  
“住、住手啊!濑名前辈!”  
前辈停下动作，他像猫儿一般轻巧地跃下台阶，握着那架纸飞机隔着一步远盯着网子后方的我:  
“Knights不需要像你这样的小鬼，这我说过很多次了吧，”嘴里吐着恶毒的话语，他面无表情地轻瞇起那双水色的眼瞳: “听不懂人话吗?”  
承受着那样凌厉的目光，我定神看了看濑名前辈紧握在手的同意书，便把自己的手从铁丝网上放下垂在腿边，挺直了腰杆。 “我想要加入Knights!”壮着胆子学起对方总是不听人说话的那副模样，我重新宣誓了一次那看似遥不可及、却正立于眼前的憧憬: “濑名前辈连理由都不说，都不问……这样我没有办法接受!”  
“谁管你接不接受了……”他摀掉额头的汗水，看起来既无奈又恼怒地碎念着。  
“因为我真的，非常喜欢前辈们的表演!”  
情急之下竟把一直悬挂在脑海里的这句话脱口而出，话一出口，我自己率先恼羞地低下头来。  
余光里瞥见濑名前辈在听见 “喜欢”这两个字的时候微微瞪大了眼睛，接着像是被踩到尾巴的猫退了一步，同时别开脸。  
这句突兀到不行的话让我俩陷入屏息的沉默，在一阵挥拍和网球撞击地面的声响过后，他才冷淡地丢下回话:  
“朱樱家小少爷的喜欢太昂贵了，”他转头盯着我，不规则起伏的前胸彷佛讲出这些话对他来说是极大的痛苦: “我和现在的Knights都不可能有办法，给予你的期待相同的回报。”  
Ridiculous，我心中浮起的第一个想法竟是这无礼的前辈竟然记得我的名字，但下一秒我抬起头，必须深吸一口气才能抑止自己想攀过铁丝网揪住前辈衣领大喊的举动。  
“那么，请像一名骑士一样，堂堂正正地指出对手的错误再拒绝我!”我咬咬牙，强劲的风吹散了我的声音，但我相信足以传达给不知道什么原因而抗拒着其他人亲近的那颗心-  
因为我知道他是knight，是一把只要拔出了剑鞘，就能绽放光彩的利刃。  
“请在见识过朱樱家的决心之后，再决定拒绝我!”  
我的口气有点像是一个命令骑士的国王，但是没有退路了，即使模样再滑稽或是可笑，我也心甘情愿去放手一搏。  
重头到尾，那个人没有再移开目光，他就只是注视着唱着独脚戏的我，自以为是个统治者命令他的我，然后感到满足似地，猝不及防地扬起了嘴角。  
我想自己大概真的不够格吧，无法捉摸这位前辈古怪的笑点，只能用严肃的表情表达自己被玩弄的抗议。  
虽然眉头还是不曾舒缓开来，但濑名前辈把手插进运动服口袋，用模特儿习惯的站姿和仪态朝铁丝网走了过来: “凭什么让我去相信一个臭小鬼啊?”  
前辈语带挑衅，并且高傲地扬起下巴-面对一名孤单而骄傲的骑士，失去了王，失去了曾经相信过的、爱过的人，我所能做的也不过如此罢了-就算再弱小，再老掉牙或腐朽的誓言，都有撼动人心的价值。  
“我不会逃跑的。”用笃定的语气回答道，我必须微微抬头才能把自己的瞳色映入对方的视野里: “我朱樱司，不会轻言放弃的。”  
入团同意书被拆开又重新折迭起来，听完这句话的濑名前辈在我面前将它收进口袋，接着把手放在腰间，居高临下地迎着我的目光:  
“我知道了，那么小喽啰，你的第一个任务是……”他坏笑了下: “去那边的贩卖机给我买瓶水来。”  
诶?  
我一时没反应过来，于是傻站在那里望着逐渐又要发火的濑名前辈。  
这是同意我加入了?不对……我好像不知道怎么使用那种机器啊?  
内心一阵凌乱，我忖度的同时嘴巴却又糟糕地快了一步: “好、好的，买奶茶之类的饮料可以吗?”甜的东西应该能让人心情愉快吧?  
看着濑名前辈惊悚的微笑，多次的经验，我知道自己再次遭来祸央-  
“我是说水!听得懂水的日语吗小鬼，喝那种没有任何营养价值的东西只会发胖的啊白痴!身为偶像你没有一点自知之明……”  
※  
“凛月前辈!”  
因为团体活动已经开始而空无一人的走廊上，我把制服外套脱下来搁在手臂，回头用右手重新拉起凛月前辈的衣领: “请您醒过来，自己稍微用点力好吗!”  
那双鲜红色的眼瞳稍稍睁开了一点，但凛月前辈并没有顺从我的希望振作起来，反而牵制住我拉着他的手臂，一扭一拧竟然轻松地把我也给一起绊倒在地上!  
“哈~啊……真是有精神的小~么，”在我发出惊呼声的同时，凛月前辈抱住我的大腿悠闲地打了个哈欠: “都说Knights是重视个人风格的团体，像小么这么品行端正的孩子加入进来，刚好能让老爷爷休息一会儿不是吗~”  
“……谢谢您的praise，”我翻过身之后挣脱对方重新爬起，并继续锲而不舍的拖着这位吸血鬼前辈往预定好的练习室前进，多亏最近几个月濑名前辈吹毛求疵的魔鬼指导，现在的我对这些令人伤脑筋的前辈已经见怪不怪: “但是朱樱司必须感到regret和您报告，根据濑名前辈的说法，我目前只能算是暂时的、尚未得到前辈认可的成员……呼-”我停下来稍微喘口气，然后把袖子卷到手肘边: “所以凛月前辈是没有办法偷懒的喔~”  
后方不再有人传来回话，在我以为凛月前辈又睡着的时候，那股特有的慵懒语调却再度响起，像是单摆那样规律地打着单调的点:  
“阿濑真是固执的很吶，”  
“虽然不、不太合乎礼节，但凛月前辈说得很对。”  
“但是对他宽容点吧~”那老迈的语气骤然放缓，让人一度以为只有我们两人不断前进的走廊突然拉长，变得永无止尽: “因为阿濑他啊，就像是挂在墙上的老壁钟那样，停止走动了嘛……”  
再过一个转角就是练习室了，却因为手臂上不间断的酸麻，我不得不再次放下手里的东西喘口气，擦着脸上的汗同时转过头面对正捧着膝，坐在地上好整以暇微笑着的凛月前辈:  
“Pardon?” 刚刚好像听见了有关于时钟的词，因为有些头晕的关系并不是很清楚，我只好重新问道。  
“只是觉得年轻真好啊-小~么就像秒针一样滴滴答答地转着呢~”  
“请不要使用奇怪的形容词比喻司，如果前辈您能再积极一点的话我也可以松口气了!”我无奈地瞇起眼睛，伸手拍掉自己和凛月前辈身上的灰尘: “by the way，您知道濑名前辈去哪了吗?练习室目前只来了鸣上前辈而已。”  
“阿濑啊……在红茶部和小~英下棋玩呢~”  
“濑名前辈原来会下将棋吗?”我吃惊了下，随即在脑海里盘算着下次要让他和我下场棋，好赢过前辈让他给我减少点工作量。然而在我一边恍神一边把手伸回地上那人的后颈时，凛月前辈却自己站了起来。  
他驼着背，打着今天不知道已经第几个哈欠，下垂的眼角带着想睡的泪花朝我摆了摆手: “去把阿濑抓回来吧，小~朱。”  
“呜……”我有些犹豫地看着对方。  
凛月前辈懒散地转过头，走过转角处时扬起嘴角: “总不能老当个让末子操心的哥哥啊~快去找阿濑，他才是最让人担心的嘛~”  
让那个懒惰的家伙动起他的指标吧……撇头再度跑起来的时候，身后回荡着凛月前辈的话语。  
如同挂钟的摆针似地，咣当咣当地驱赶着我前进。跑出校舍的我把室内鞋规矩地在台阶上摆正，在一堆凌乱中显得格外突兀。  
我想起了昨天帮濑名前辈刷洗的那双黑色英伦靴。  
再前一个月，我应他的命令去打扫整间摄影棚。  
上个月，我把原本送到洗衣房的Knithgts团服整堆抱回来自己清洗，原因是濑名前辈觉得那边从来没有洗干净过。  
再前一周，我替他整理团体的表演资料，分类，按照他龟毛的个性重新归档。  
上一周，濑名前辈把他的mp3借给了我，在我讶异智能型手机横行的时代，他居然用着一台看起来甚至泡过水的年代物时，他粗暴地把耳机塞到我的耳边，要我好好地、认真地聆听Knights的歌。  
他说，这些曲子是那家伙留给我们的武器，要我心怀感恩地记下每一道旋律。  
我不敢问前辈那家伙是谁，只是在剩下我们两人的练习室里用双手摀住耳朵，追赶着那些激昂、难以捉摸的曲调。  
我想强迫自己，用身体去牢记这些前辈们最珍惜的东西。  
那家伙是 knights的王，不知道什么时候才会回归，也可能永远抛下我们的王。现在的我虽然还没有资格去谒见那样伟大的人物，但我宁愿固执地着相信，就像相信总有一天自己可以撑起朱樱家那样，即使不成谋面，也能够在那位任性的王面前自称是一名骑士。  
就像濑名前辈一样，一个人听着这些曲子，跳着最精确的舞蹈，唱着独自一人谱出来的歌词，等那家伙回来。  
就算他的执拗和孤高，总是在下一场不知道输赢的棋-  
当我赶到红茶部经常待着的花园露台时，远远地看到那盘棋局我就知道黑方被逼入死局。  
但持着黑棋的濑名前辈还是固执地移动着手指，就算一步一步地，逐渐失去了手中所有的棋子。  
“我真的，没办法当什么队长啊!”安静地站在落地窗边的我，看着这样挣扎的灰发少年和脑海里忘不了的一幕重迭，那时的濑名前辈自己一个人躲在studio的器材间，也是一样戴着那副耳机听着Knights的曲子，嘴里却呓语着不同调的挣扎: “我没有当王的才能，我的国王是你才对啊，明明是你才可以的啊……”  
“司君。”濑名前辈从铁椅上站起来，侧着挺拔的身躯叫了我一声，把我拉回神来。  
和第一次相遇的情形相同，我顶着一张令前辈烦躁的、愣愣的表情回望他。  
但是前辈没有像往常一样发火。  
“呵呵，原来你叫他司君啊，真是不错的称呼。”  
濑名前辈登时回头瞪了天祥院哥哥一眼，但后者不以为意地轻笑了下，把白色的王棋稳稳地落在棋盘上，接着端起手边的红茶杯轻抿一口。  
“司君，”  
这回我应了一声，突然发现这是头一遭，濑名前辈用臭小鬼、小喽啰以外的单字称呼我。  
“你和我们一起，参加这次的「DDD」。”  
我觉得自己应该是高兴的，能够和景仰许久的前辈们以同等的姿态，作为Knights当中被认可的一员在舞台上演出。然而我却无法坦率地露出笑意，没有办法像第一次见面时抬头挺胸地大喊着自己能作到完美。  
或许是因为那双水色的瞳没有一丝光采。  
在这座宛如空中楼阁的绮丽花园里，濑名前辈他虽然记得我的名字，叫了我的名字，那机械式的语调里却听不出一点期待，不论是对羽毛未丰的王储，或是他所信仰的王已经不在了的这个团体。  
※  
我们果不其然，却又跌破众人眼镜的输掉了DDD，并且在首战便败给一个名叫Trickstar的新人团体。  
我们确实变成了和鸣上前辈所阐述的那样，身为最锋利的剑，却失去了挥敌的方向。现在的Knights是一盘散沙，我们曾经自豪的个人风格和特殊性，成了扼杀自己最大的一道墙。  
只有我们的合奏是堪能入耳的，然而有那个资格驾驭Knights的人却已不在。  
我迎着晚风坐在空荡荡的舞台上，才刚刚经过一场杀戮的战场现在已经平息下来，徒留的不过是败者的怨叹-  
我果然太不成熟了。  
既没能跟上前辈们的脚步，也没能起上一点作用。  
没能唤醒凛月前辈的斗志，没能成为和鸣上前辈并肩的先锋，没能拉住眼神逐渐变得陌生的濑名前辈。  
当身侧的手机在鹰架上震动时，我把脸埋进双膝并不打算接起这通电话，我想任性一次，逃避来自自己，还有家族施加而来的责难。  
喘口气，再想下一步棋路。我颤抖着命令自己。  
手机终于停止震动，但在我把头抬起来想要确认时间不到一秒，这回换脚底下响起了铃声。  
我吓了一跳，反复确认不是我这边的通话还未挂断，便在临时搭建起来的舞台下方发现了另一部手机，屏幕发出微弱的光，随着那铃声忽明忽灭着，这段录制的旋律听着很熟悉，但是人声唱得不完整又有些跑调，和震动的嗡嗡声混杂在一起显得刺耳毫无美感可言。  
我伸手捞出那支响个不停的手机，发现是台不能再普通的旧机型。  
“呜啊啊-是你找到了我的手机吗!谢谢你你真是个好人!最爱你了喔-”  
根本跟不上那位不速之客的动作我已经被扑倒在地，发出吃痛声倒在草地上的同时手里一空，那位冒失的主人抽走了自己的手机便爬起来，完全忽略被他一起撞倒的我继续大喊着听不懂的外星语: “啊啊找到它之后就剩钱包和钥匙了……嗯回家的路也记不太清了呢……”  
看着那莫名其妙的纤细背影不由得一阵脑火，我好不容易撑起刺痛的上半身，正想开口的时候却又被那人大叫一声打断。  
“inspiration!涌出来了!”粗鲁地吼着我无法忍受的英文发音，那人将目光投射过来: “那个……帮我找回手机的那家伙借我一支笔吧!”  
“我叫做朱樱司!”忍无可忍，还一起坐在地上的我拉高了声音回话: “还有我拒绝!因为你的口袋already有笔了!”  
“啊真的呢!虽然你说话很奇怪不过是个好人啊!”  
接着，在我等着这个怪人继续胡言乱语的时候，他却安静了下来。  
夜色照在这个人佝偻在地的躯干上，他全神贯注在笔尖和纸张绵密亲吻的沙沙声里，连帽外套挡住了他的发色和容颜，我只能从出没的时间和西装外套认出对方也可能是梦之咲的学生，这时，他系着的领带随着书写的动作从胸前垂掉在皱巴巴的纸面上-  
我对着那无所属的黑色皱起了眉心。  
然而他只是视周遭为无物地，敛着眉眼一心一意地刻画着只有本人才听得到的密语。  
我忍不住凑上前去，然而令人失望的是，五线谱上只不过散落着一些不成调的音符，还有一些肮脏凌乱的涂抹痕迹。  
明明这样认真、倾注所有心思的模样，也只不过如此吗?说不出原因地，我竟对这样的令人屏息的宁静感到忧伤。  
但那人却率先打破了沉默，他的手还挣动着无意义的旋律，目光依然闪烁: “刚刚在这座舞台上演奏的人……是那个Knights?”  
对方语带探究，我老实地点了点头。  
“你也是Knights的成员?”他斜着眼睛上下扫了眼我还没换过来的团服，那模样就像是团长在审视自己手下的兵一样，接着突然大笑出声来: “简直糟透了不是吗哈哈?这么滑稽又慌乱的Knights可不是我印象中的样子!”  
如此直白的指摘让我一愣，随即下意识站直身体大声反驳道: “Knights是一支优秀的团体!”我深吸口气: “虽然今日的战绩确实不理想!但是前辈们已经尽力-”  
“哇哈哈!战场上可没有那么多的但是让你们去挽回喔~”那人轻松地笑道，干枯的声音是如此的刺耳却切实: “这样的一盘散沙根本不能自称为骑士，倒不如解散的好。”  
随着最后一句话我的脑袋嗡地一声瞬间失去冷静-  
脑海里浮现的是濑名前辈就算痛苦和迷惘，也努力在我这个新人面前撑着队长架子的模样，既难搞又龟毛的前辈，无法容忍一丝不完美的前辈为了残缺的Knights一路撑到了现在，说什么都不能让我抛弃这一切。  
“明明是个局外人罢了，请不要随意说出这种放弃的话!”我激动地回吼道，那人的视线终于正眼放在了发怒的我身上，似乎受到惊吓地瞪着一双在黑暗中发亮的眼瞳，我不明白对方露出这种反应的原因，当下，我不过是觉得前辈以及自己努力的一切受到了不公平的对待而想要怒吼出来罢了-  
就像是明明有了凛月前辈的期待，我拚尽力气却依然没能撼动这座古老的齿轮，挫败让我羞愤地抬不起头，就像小时候的我有一段时间总不能掌握祖传的骑射技术般。  
“一个连简单的五线谱都画不好的外行人，没有资格如此评价Knights!”  
因为太过用力的吸气，我说完话便猛烈咳嗽起来，心里积压的难受和压力让我有点喘不过气，最后不得不重新在草地上坐了下来。  
那个陌生的学生就只是安静地盯着我，用一副看见外星人的表情。不知道为什么我竟觉得那张在黑暗中看不太清楚轮廓的脸一点也不适合这种沉默，原本以为对方会像个疯子似地大声嚷嚷着反对的。  
其实这人说得一点也没错，Knights今天的表演太差劲了，不仅舞蹈没有节奏，歌唱也没有配合好，这个人说不定是看完了我们的整场表演，感到失望才会给出真实的评论。  
如果是Knights从没有出现过的正牌队长，他会怎么给出什么样的评价?  
“Advice when most needed is least heeded. ”我轻喃着熟悉的谚语，以藉此平复自己的心情。  
和这样忠实诚恳的观众争执，是朱樱司太孩子气了。  
“哈哈~”那人突然举起手里的五线谱: “的确写的很糟呢……”他撇了撇嘴角，露出有些寂寞而无奈的笑声: “因为濑名不再催促我给他武器了嘛，对不起啊，没有了灵感就什么都写不出来了啊……”  
“而且手机铃声也很没品味……”我抱着膝盖坐在一步远的位置，因为那人含糊不清地语调，于是我咬着嘴唇小声地嘀咕道。  
“诶!这我可不能当小孩子的闹别扭而没听见啊!”没想到这时候他又敏锐地跳了起来，手插着腰像个三岁小孩那样冲着我反对道: “濑名的声音可是全世界最清澈的!因为他好久不再发出那样好听的歌声了，我觉得有点寂寞只好设成来电铃声啦哇哈哈!”  
“你认识濑名前辈?”我立刻讶异地抬起头。  
但这个擅长自说自话的疯狂作曲家很快地又陷入自己的妄想，他没有理会我的问题，而是继续喃喃自语地埋首于他那没有尽头的创作。  
“JesusChrist……无可救药的失礼者。”我不满地拍了拍腿上的草屑站起来，打算无视对方回家-  
“完成啦!”没想到他却在这时冲上前来，双瞳闪烁着，像只忠犬那样等待赞赏地摇着尾巴。  
被硬塞到鼻尖下的纸张还沾着泥土，我不得不退后一步才能看清上头潦草而复杂的字迹，但这回，我不再唾弃那些五线谱外不明的墨水印和涂鸦，我圆睁着双眼，将这位流浪汉一样的家伙手里的乐谱接下来。  
似乎很满足于我说不出话的有趣表情，那家伙喀嚓一声栓好笔盖，一面用灵巧的手指转着笔杆玩耍，一面在月色朦胧下摇头晃脑地轻哼着不明显的曲调。  
“哇哈哈哈!好久没有这么畅快了~灵感就像瀑布一样地冲刷着脑袋，我的手根本跟不上……”把手伸向空中，他挥舞着手臂像是在用身体胡乱书写着什么，一面朝我大吼道: “我忘记名字的那个你，这都是你的功劳喔!那首曲子就送给你啦哈哈!”  
“这怎么行?”我惊慌地想要抓住那个人，却被巧妙地闪开。纸张上的不再是毫无意义地音符，它们被流畅地串成了旋律，交织着绝妙的合奏，曲调迂回婉转，却又跟这位作曲者本身一样像个摸不着头绪的奇迹。我想，如果这样的东西被濑名前辈看到的话，那个总是只能听着重复音乐的固执前辈也会惊讶的。  
“这是您的作品，我可以向您买下它的!”  
“不要跟我谈到钱!”然而那人却突然生气起来，像只炸毛的野兽亮出一口白牙吼道，反对后又用手托住下巴，像是在思索着什么: “不过这孩子的曲名还没订下呢……算啦反正你会拿回团里的话就留给濑名去烦恼吧哇哈哈哈~至于你，一年级的小鬼，你来回答我一个问题就好-”  
“-下一场对决，Knights赢得了吗?”  
我没有一点犹豫，紧拽着那份谱面给了这个人肯定的答案。  
对方捧腹大笑起来，震得盖在头上的连帽外衣都快掉了下来: “真是狂妄的小鬼哇哈哈~连敌人都不晓得是谁就敢这样夸下海口吗?如果是国王，更严重的话是这个领域的皇帝下的战书呢?”他咧嘴露出狡黠的微笑: “你还有这种纯真的想法吗?”  
“单凭司的能力可能有所不足，但如果和前辈们一起的话就能赢。”我将右手握拳放在了心脏的位置，想要对这个素未谋面却异常亲切的狂妄之人证明，我绝不是什么空口说白话的小孩子-  
我想成为骑士，和前辈们一样骄傲的骑士: “因为Knights是最锋利的剑，这点我可以担保。”  
“……”侧着身体正在凝望夜空的他陷入有些奇怪的沉默，但下一秒便偏过头来用爽朗的声音赞扬道: “这样不是很好吗?”把指间轮转的笔收回口袋里，他反身朝我摆了摆手: “下一场对决，我很期待喔~”  
“您也是梦之咲的前辈对吧?难道是要代您的团体像Knights宣战吗?”  
“啊……”那人停下了脚步，却没有回头好好回答的打算: “我啊，大概已经被开除了吧哈哈~”他轻描淡写地耸了耸瘦削的肩膀，踩着自己被拉长的影子有些发楞地样子: “对了，那首谱子帮我也给濑名看看吧~告诉他，不要再用那样的声音唱着旧歌了，我会生气的喔!拜托你啦~正经的小东西哈哈。”  
“请等一下!您果然是认识前辈们的对-”  
然而，在我把军靴的带子拉紧想要追上那野生动物一样敏捷的身影时，那个疯子似地奇妙生物已经消失在夜色里了。既没问出对方的名讳，也没认清楚长相，只剩下手里这张带点脏污的五线谱……我深深认为这副模样去找完美主义过甚的濑名前辈，换来的大概是无止境的唠叨罢了。  
不过，能让那样的前辈重新笑起来的话，也未尝不是件好事不是吗?  
我把那张谱面折好收进裤袋，点亮了手机屏幕，等待着打往本家的电话被接通的一刻。  
下一场对决吗?  
我认真地抿起嘴唇，想着凛月前辈说过的、大概有些矛盾的话-  
时针，是最公正的，它不断地转动没有暂止的时候，即使因为战场落败而沮丧，下一场斗争的号角依旧会响起。我们所能做的，就只有在我们的青春随之消逝以前，让彼此的合奏响彻天际。  
想再看一次初中毕业那年所见的荣耀光景，想让那位不曾会面过的王发现自己抛下这样的团体是多愚蠢的事，想要让……那个总是抗拒着别人的濑名前辈，大笑着张开双手迎回他深深喜爱着的那位国王。  
我，朱樱司是不会放弃的。  
因为我是一名骑士，勇往直前，绝不会违背誓言的骑士。

全文完


End file.
